


my blue memories

by crickets



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	my blue memories

The sound of water takes her back, a mountain stream, ocean meeting sand, a hard rain. Alex tells Richard she wants to live in Utah or Kansas or someplace where it the sky is always blue and free of clouds, someplace landlocked.

"It won't make the memories go away," he tells her, puts a steadying hand on the small of her back.

"I know," she tells him.

\--

Later, in his bed, Alex cries his name, watches Richard come apart beneath her.

"Utah," she tells him, breathless against his chest.

"I'll take you," he promises, and she knows he will.

 _-fin_


End file.
